The Melody of Mystery
by Cyclonecaster
Summary: Shun Kazami, the next heir of Kazami family, fairly a rich boy and have been grown with full independence.His interest lies in nagging people whose job is to solve evil truths that is finding the truths himself. But what happens when solving a particular case Shun finds out some truth about himself? Or when he finally gets a hint of his past memories and his only childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

The Melody of Mystery

Chapter: 1- Shun Kazami

The dark clouds thundered for the fourth time. It was obvious that it would rain today. As the old grandfather clock of the manor struck 2' rain started pouring on the closed windows of Tomstones Manor.

Shun Kazami stood next to one of the windows of the big manor. But this window was open. Shun felt the little rain drops touch his face. Face that held the expression of failure and dejection. He turned back as he heard footsteps behind him. 2 police officers were standing at the door. Shun grinned thickly as though something funny has happened not letting the cops to understand his dejected feelings.

"Things are just starting, everything is just warming up. _The Cat_ will soon be in the trap."

He grinned at the cops for another time and left the manor. Shun looked behind and observed it very carefully. He was still wandering how did _The Cat_ escape from his trap. It would be impossible for even professional thieves to escape his well made plan. Is _The Cat_ that much cunning?

Shun wandered for some more time but knew it was useless. He started walking for the police station. That's the very place from which he might find some clue.

** XXXXX**

The officer in front Shun offered him some coffee. But Shun refused. Though he needed one. He was already half soaked with rain.

"So still interrupting in our work?"

"It's not interrupting. It's analysing."

"So what sort of analysing is it? For your school?"

The officer said as he gave Shun an ugly smile.

"Of course not."

Shun replied in the way he usually does.

"Look Shun-"

The officers smiling face suddenly turned serious. Shun said nothing. Just stared at the officer.

"You need to understand. Going after these sort of people isn't a child's play. Your father went after them and ended up with this fate. I know it's our job to go after them but not yours. I heard from Hachiko and Tomoyami that you went to the Tomstones Manor. It's dangerous. I can't afford your mom now to lose you after losing Subaru."

Shun said nothing as usual. He hears lectures such as these from Ronald almost every day.

"And listen. Harrold has been transferred here. So be careful."

Shun without a word got up from his chair. He didn't want to hear another such lectures from Ronald.

"_What does it matter. He's already in the jail. Besids why do they think Harrold's going to come after us? He already killed my father. Isn't he satisfied with that much?"_

Shun thought as walked on the wet pavement. It was just 6 years ago. He had to see the blood covered body of his father. And the man beside. Harrold, the killer of his father.

Shun all soaked with rain water turned right around the corner. After a couple of more houses stood the castle looking house of the Kazami's. His very own house. But for some Shun didn't feel so delighted to get back to home. Instead he felt like soaking in the heavy rain even if it meant for hours.

** XXXXX**

Takahashi International School is a school for only those who were talented, smart, all rounder and of course those who were rich. If you're not talented or an all rounder or smart it won't matter much there if only you're rich. All the students there are from rich and wealthy family. But not every student there is so perfect.

In fact it's not possible for every student to be so perfect but there's only one student who's way too perfect. He is smart, talented, all rounder and of course very rich.

He is Shun Kazami, heir of the Kazami family, one of the most wealthiest family in the whole Japan. But Shun's not only famous for being talented but also for being a "Little Detective". So if there's anything the detective agency or the police can't solved there's only one person who can and that's Shun.

Shun is now 16 years old. He has been studying in this school for the last 5 years but in this whole 5 years he hasn't made a single friend. Most likely he doesn't want to have any friends. But it seems like the students of his class wants to be his friend.

"Hey Shun! Long time no see. So how did you spend your new years's and christmas? You know we did a party in Sasaki's place on 31st. Why didn't you come?"

"Takeru what are you saying. Our little detective was already busy handling a very hard case. But in the end he managed to solve it. You know your picture came out in the paper."

The girl named Sasaki handed Shun a newspaper. Shun didn't bother to take a look. Cause for Shun it's not first time seeing his picture in the newspaper.

"Hey everyone go to the auditorium! Today the principle has come to announce the honour student award of 2014!" the new captain of the class yelled at the students for going to auditorium.

"Bet it's you who got the honour student award." The boy named Takeru said to Shun with a big smile.

"Who else it can be other than Shun. Shun's the only way too perfect here." Sasaki let out a deep breath. Before Shun came to this school Sasaki was the one who got the honour student award. Now she's only nominated for it.

"Yeah you also won it last time. Didn't you Shun?" said a girl with thick black frame glasses.

"Are you nuts? Shun already got identical 4 such awards at home. 4 in-a-row. Cool!"

Shun was already annoyed of hearing this and that about him. So he started walking all alone leaving others. While passing the teacher's room Shun saw a girl standing beside their class teacher Ms. Ayumu in front of Mr. Karasaki's desk. They were talking about something.

The girl had long orange hair almost reaching her knee. As she was standing backwards Shun couldn't see her face.

"_Where did I see such blaze of orange hair. Where?"_

Thinking Shun proceeded through the hallway.

Few minutes later the whole auditorium broke out in big round of applause as the principle took the mike and announced the honour student award of 2014.

Certainly it was Shun Kazami.

** XXXXX**

Everyone returned back to their class after some more important notices but Shun was to be seen no where. It happened last year and the year before last year. Now he's going to get back to class and everyone's going to surround him creating a big crowd and congratulate him. To Shun it's a big pile of flatter.

Shun was standing in the rooftop of one of the school building. If any teacher found him here during the class time he would surely be suspended. Shun doesn't care. Rather he wants to be suspended and make his dear mother dissapointed at him at least for once.

Shun heard steps behind him. He looked behind and saw the girl with orange hair. Instantly he looked downwards. It was her shoes that caught Shun's eye. Her shoes were all muddy and torned up and looked like they've been used for decades. All the students who come here are rich and their shoes explained the same. Made with fine black lether, polished and shiny.

The girl wore a puzzeled look on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but do you know where is class B-3?"

"Sorry I don't know where is the class."

Shun did know where is the class cause it was his own class but for some reason he lied to her. Shun did want to know how come somebody ended up in a rooftop while searching for her class.

"Oh! Sorry for bothering. I'll look somewhere else…"

And now she didn't even ask Shun what he was doing in the roof top during classtime.

"I don't think so you're going to find any help at the moment cause everyone's in the class and teacher's are not so cooperative here."

That was also a lie. Off course she would have got help if she went to the teacher's room.

"Fine…. I guess I got no option. Um you're also a student here right?"

The girl said as she looked at Shun's uniform.

"Yes. I am. You must be wondering what I'm doing here when I'm supposed to be in class. Well you can say that I'm skipping classes."

"Oh!.. I see. But why? Anyways, I'm Alice. Alice Gehabich. Nice to meet you. I'm new here. You see the teacher said the class was in 4th floor and gave me some complicated directions. Before I could ask for the direction for the second time she went away for attending the assembly. And when I actually thought I found the class and turned right I found nothing else other than this door leading to the rooftop. By the way which class are you in?"

"B-3. The same class you were looking for. Sorry for lying but actually I really don't want to get back to class to hear some useless lectures. Well this school is a bit like a maze. Lot's of passage ways, hallways and staircases. So it's likely for someone like you to get lost."

"Oh… anyways you are?"

"Shun."

Alice looked at Shun's left hand and saw the award that Shun was holding for some time intending to throw it into the swimming pool on the ground. He was at a moment of throwing it but this Alice girl interrupted his action.

"You mean Shun Kazami. I heard your name in the teacher's room and also in the auditorium. You got the honour sudent award. Am I right?"

Shun looked at the girl's face. He was wandering what kind of expresion would be on the girl's face. Amazement? Surprize? At least Shun saw those kind of expression when ever he told his name to any stranger or when anyone realizes that they are talking to Shun Kazami.

But no. The girl had a very normal expression on her face. Like being Shun Kazami is a very normal thing.

"So Shun do you play violine?"

Shun was all surprised. If there was anyone else they would have asked millions of questions. Like what is a honour student doing in the roof? Why he's missing classes? Or if the person was to ask positive question then, how is your mother? How is your sister? Is you grandfather fine? And this and that.

But this girl totally jumped to another topic. Maybe the girl doesn't read news papers. But that's good for Shun.

"Yeah. What about you?"

Shun said yes as it was quite true. He's been learning violin for few days. Because his new case involves violin. Although Shun's perfect at everything this one thing Shun's not so perfect at. He's not been doing so well playing it.

"No. I'm not so interested."

"I think since it's your first day you should go back to class instead wasting your time here."

"Oh yeah. What about you? I'm afraid I might get lost once again."

"Fine I'm coming. I can't stay on the roof top for the whole day."

Shun along with the new girl named Alice walked together to the class. By that time the bell for the second period rang. The school once again turned chaotic.

Suddenly Shun realized where he saw the new girl.

"Hey Alice do you go to the national hall?"

Before Alice could answere almost all the students from B-3 came out from their class.

"Shun where were you? We were all so worried? Are you okay? You look a bit sick. Want me to take you to the sick room."

A whole lot of questions struck Shun all at once. But the crowd never paid any attention to the girl who a minute ago was standing next to Shun but due to push of the people she was now standing a bit away from Shun.

This girl who had a blaze of orange hair was now wandering.

"Why did the new boy I met had the face of my childhood friend? Why didn't he recognize me?"

As the thoughts struck Alice on the contrary Shun thought about his new case. But they never knew that their thoughts could struck each other making them think deeply about the past they left behind.

**XXXXX**

**Hi everyone! It's my second story. YAY! I hope you liked it. And if find any thing you want me to improve just tell me. Cause I'm not good in writing. There's always mistakes. Anyways, please dooo review. You're reviews always encourage me!**


	2. A two faced serpent

Chapter 2: A two faced serpent

"But it's B-2 written up there!"

Alice said looking up at the rectangular piece what looked like a piece of old wooden board on which the two things 'B-2' were written with fine red colors.

"Well, it was the previous class for 'B-2's but now it's 'B-3' for us. Let's go"

The boy with black raven hair and red eyes said as he held his hand forward offering Alice to enter first.

"Oh I passed by this class a number of times thinking how come B-2 comes before B-4. Like where's the B-3 as the class teacher instructed. If I knew that this was B-3 I wouldn't have done all those walking in the first place."

Alice said looking around the empty classroom. All the students were now in P.E class except for themselves.

"But if they didn't forget to change it maybe we two music lovers wouldn't have met."

"Um that's quite true. I was truly surprised to think there's someone of my age who goes to the national hall. Really the people who go there are either rich people spending time or students studying music. Well we're only 16."

"Yeah. Now I have a companion. It's really boring to listen sitting all alone among people with rich perfumes. I just can't stand those smells. Oh be careful to not keep your bag on anyone's seat."

"Thanks."

Alice kept her bag on an empty seat near the window hoping that no one actually sat there. But she never knew that the seat belonged to someone very awful.

"Off we go. So have you heard La Gordania's…"

The two teens walked through the empty hallway talking about the national hall, a place where musicians from all over the world come and perform live and indeed people of this rich society in which Shun lived also joined along with the music lovers from the whole world. But Shun was the youngest of them who for sure wasn't such a music lover but now cared to join with the crew for he needed to for his new case.

If Shun's annoying younger sister who also went to Takahashi international in 5th grade saw his cruel big brother talking so merrily with this strange new girl she would have fainted for her brother was the most unfriendly and cruel sort of person she has ever known.

**XXXXX**

The group of tired kids were just entering the classroom which was 'B-3' but on the nameplate was written 'B-2'.

Suddenly there was this scream. Not loud enough to bring the whole school together but loud enough for the tired 38 students. They all gathered to know what actually happened. The reason was very simple but not simple for the person who screamed.

It was Jessica Volkov, daughter of a Russian family. She had pale face like the Russians have and brown eyes. Her brown wavy hair crossed her shoulder. She wore a red ribbon over her untied hair which made her look even more pretty like a doll.

"Who kept this dirty muddy bag on my desk!"

Jessica said pointing at the unknown bag with her eyes all widened.

At that very moment Alice accompanied by Shun entered the classroom talking and giggling but soon noticed the crowd. The crowd looked like it was near the seat where she kept her small bag. Then she saw someone holding the bag down wards with its chain open and saw all her precious books fall out of the bag and saw a girl sitting on the place where she was supposed to seat.

One of the boys started searching her things. They didn't see her name on top of any copy as she was new she didn't write her name on them yet. Then one of them noticed the Brown sort of thing on which with golden ink was written _'Diary'_.

"Oh look Jessi we found what! Even though we didn't find anyone's name on the copies but we did find this. I hope it's enough to calm you down?"

The boy who saw her diary was now giving the diary to the girl named Jessica who (in Alice's imagination) was pinkish red looked at the diary. The boy who gave her gave the diary had a smile on his face which wasn't a smile with good intentions.

Jessica opened the diary. The diary was new. It was a diary of 2013 but the person to whom it belonged started writing in it from January 2015. There were neat letters on the brown pages.

Jessica started reading,

"Still more 4 years. How long do I have to wait. Well I did wait for the last 6 years so waiting for 4 years more shouldn't be anything for me. We're back to our old house. I did have reasons to push my mum so much to come back to Japan. Our old wooden house that is. Aunt Shiorin had kept it all clean and indeed this is the only house that has Dad's memories clinging on every walls and steps how come.…"

"Stop it Jessica. Stop reading whoever's diary is it!"

Sasaki said with pure disgust in her eye's. She hated this girl. A lot more than Shun's annoying sister.

Shun looked at Alice and was surprised. Alice was shaking. There was something in her eyes. That something looked like fear. But who was she afraid of? She was looking straight. Straight at Jessica. Is it Jessica who was she afraid of? But why?

Alice instead of stopping Jessica from reading her diary was now backing away. But Shun gripped Alice's hand and walked in.

"Jessica may I know what exactly are _you_ doing?"

"Shun! Great you came. Look someone kept his or her dirty bag on _my_ seat!"

Jessica said as though a little kid was whining to her parents.

"And there starts her all so kind behavior to the great Shun."

Sasaki wondered what would Shun do now. She heard Jessica's family and Shun's family know each other very well.

Suddenly She saw the girl with orange hair. Not only her. Everyone for the first time noticed Alice at last. She was still shaking a bit. And then her eye's and Jessica's eye's met.

"You know Jessica the diary you're reading belongs to the person standing next to me."

Then there were several things that happened. Shun looked at Jassica's pale face. Her eyes were widened. And then suddenly She burst out in laughter.

"Wha..what you… here…..hah"

She continued laughing. Then without a notice she took Alice's diary and the next thing she did was unimaginable that not only surprised Shun but everyone present there.

Jessica got up from her chair and opened the window. Little of fresh air filled the whole class blowing everyone's hair a bit and then- Jessica threw the brown diary through the window. She turned at all of them and started picking up every little thing that fell from Alice's bag including the bag itself and again turned towards the window and did the same thing. Threw them away.

"Dear Shun and everyone I can't help but laugh when people do things which don't suit them. And you"

Jessica pointed her finger at Alice.

"Should be grateful to me that I did that thing for you. You couldn't throw them yourself, could you? I threw them away for you. These will never suit people like you. Luxurious schools, expensive books, great uniform only suit people like _me_, _Shun_, _Sasaki, Takeru and _all the people standing around_ you._ Got it _dear Alice_."

Alice felt Shun's hand. The next moment she didn't feel the hand anymore for it had let go.

There was a pause in the class. Only the clock was ticking. It seemed like everyone forgot to breath. But Shun broke the pause,

"Really? Jessica's indeed right. For someone like you to be present in a school like _ours_… ha ha you really make people laugh don't you? Why not work as a joker in our mansion. We pay good you know?"

Alice looked at Shun with great surprise. Is it the sort of behavior to expect from a person who was friendly just a minute ago?

Shun was staring at Jessica. Not at Alice.

"_No he can't be someone I knew before. No at least he's not the person I'm looking for. He can't be."_

Suddenly the whole class became alive once again. Talking and chattering. Jessica sat in the same place. There was no change of reaction in her pale face. She again started gossiping about the famous celebrities with two of her friends. Takeru had done something that drew everyone's attention on him. Everyone was laughing. The new captain Shinizawa who just entered the class approached to see what actually happened. Getting scolding's from him everyone returned back to their seats paying no attention to the seat less girl standing in the middle of the class. Everything was back to normal.

And Shun? He was sitting in **his** seat talking with the boys of the class. A moment later Jessica also joined in the discussion. Alice felt her inside burn with a small pain.

"Ehrm hey everyone have you heard of any new girl coming to our class? Ms. Ayumu just informed about her. Since Ms. Ayumu don't have any class with us today she didn't get to introduce her to us. And so oh who might you be? Are you Alice Ge-….Takeru what in the world are you doing? I'm going to complain to….."

Shinizawa who went to Takeru to stop him from doing anything stupid once again completely forgot about new girl. In fact stopping Takeru was much more important to him now.

Alice in the mean time got out of the class running. Tears almost filled her big brown eyes. But still though there were one or two drops on her cheek she still didn't cry for she has heard even more insulting things than what Jessica said.

"No what she said was right. I shouldn't have come to such luxurious school. I came for 2 reasons. The reasons which kept me from stopping this study of mine. Dad's here and so he will… no he is already but that…. No what am I thinking. The only way to pay back Ms. Shiorin is _him. _Ms. Shiorin has done a lot for us. My mum nor my dad can pay all the things she has ever done for me and mum. So I have to…. There's no other ways and according to Mistress if I really do well she's…."

Storms were going on inside Alice's head. Storms that recalled past. Storms that made Alice think of memories with her father and _Him_.

Alice almost jumped three steps at a time. At last she reached the last floor. She didn't which way to go. This school was way too big.

On her right there was a big hallway and Alice didn't know where it lead and on her left were line of classes. As far as Alice remembered there was a swimming pool underneath on the side of the windows. So if Jessica threw her books that means- on the pool!

Alice ran through the hallway wandering where it'll lead.

"I hope the pools that way. I can't let the books soak for too long. And the diary, I need it. Though there's nothing so important in it but there is _something_ for which I can't lose it. I need to find the diary."

But Alice was wrong. The hallway went straight to a glass door behind which there was this enormous garden. Alice opened the glass door and entered the very peaceful garden. The garden was now no longer 'a garden' to Alice. It looked like a jungle.

"Most probably the pool is really not in that way. So I'll…."

Alice was turning away. She held the knob of the glass door and turned it. At that moment,

Splash!

Alice looked back.

"That was the sound of water so the pool is really in that direction!"

Alice ran through the flower beds and the big trees wondering on which direction the pool could be. There was almost no sunlight in the jungle that is the garden cause the trees have grown way too big spreading it's branches in all direction.

"Ouch!"

Alice fell down on the grassy surface. She felt something wet on her ankle. Though she wore black sock still the red blood was visible. The cut was bad but still Alice got up and tried to run once again with the blood going out and giving her muddy shoes a new color.

Then there was these light which filled Alice's eyes. She looked front and saw her books floating on the water and a golden thing which quickly was sinking down.

"_Isn't that- The Honor Student Award!"_

It was the Honor Student Award which Shun got few hours ago and now it was sinking down. Down to the deep blue water.

Alice looked up and on the fourth floor's third window saw a face gazing out. Not gazing out but gazing down at Alice.

The person gazing down was Shun Kazami, a cold blooded boy, the next heir of the well known Kazami family and also known for being a boy having no memories of his childhood.

That boy now threw the most precious award of school for which all students seek straight to the pool underneath. But why?

Is it for helping Alice or for insulting her even more?

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I'm really sorry if there's any sort of mistake. Oh yeah I changed the summary a bit it was really bothering me. I hope you don't mind.**


End file.
